Communications and computer systems provide a vast array of options for receiving information, whereby many users typically have a plurality of high-technology mediums at their disposal in which to receive the information. However, given the ever-increasing numbers of communications options, problems are beginning to develop with respect to managing such communications while remaining productive with the task at hand. Among these problems, many users now face a deluge of e-mail and/or other information from which to sort through and/or respond, such that the capability of being able to send, receive and process information has almost become a hindrance to being productive. With such large numbers of e-mail and/or other electronic information (e.g., Instant Messaging, Cell phones), it has become difficult to manage information according to what is important and what is not as important without substantially expending valuable time to make a personal determination as to the importance. As an example of these determinations, users may have to decide whether messages should be responded to immediately, passed over to be read at a later time, or simply deleted due to non-importance (e.g., junk mail).
Some attempts have been directed to information management problems. For example, attempts have been made to curtail the amount of junk or promotional e-mail that users receive. Additionally, some electronic mail programs provide for the generation of rules that govern how e-mail is managed within the program. For example, a rule providing, “all e-mails from certain coworkers or addresses” are to be placed in a special folder.
These attempts at limiting certain types of information, however, generally are not directed at the basic problem behind e-mail and other information transfer/reception systems. That is, conventional systems often cause users to manually peruse and check at least a portion of some if not all of their received messages in order to determine which messages should be reviewed or further processed. As described above, this takes time from more productive activities. Thus, with the large quantities of information being received, there is a need for a system and methodology to facilitate efficient processing of electronic information while mitigating the costs of manual interventions associated therewith.